The invention relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to marine propulsion device internal combustion engines. Still more particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for supplying fuel and combustion air to marine propulsion device internal combustion engines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,607, which is assigned to the assignee hereof, discloses an air silencer and an arrangement for mounting the air silencer on the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. The air silencer is connected to the intake manifold by bolts threaded into the intake manifold.
Various arrangements are known for supplying fuel to the carburetors of an internal combustion engine. It is known to use fuel hoses and plastic fittings to form fuel manifolds on engines with multiple carburetors. Also, it is known to connect a plurality of intake manifold intake passages to each other in order to balance the pressure in the intake passages.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ Whitley 3,032,603 May 1, 1962 Cochran 3,090,826 May 21, 1963 Tezuka, et al. 4,263,882 April 28, 1981 Nelson 4,264,047 April 28, 1981 Kimura 4,312,487 Jan. 26, 1982 Beck 4,407,472 Oct. 4, 1983 Schaty 4,550,891 Nov. 5, 1985 Breckenfeld, et al. 4,569,415 Feb. 11, 1986 Breckenfeld, et al. 4,620,607 Nov. 4, 1986 Munch 4,779,828 Oct. 25, 1988 Hundertmark 4,836,506 June 6, 1989 ______________________________________